


Cadence

by zuzusexytiems



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, S U F F E R, Slow Dancing, lots and lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzusexytiems/pseuds/zuzusexytiems
Summary: There will never be anyone as stunning as her.





	Cadence

“That koala tiger kinda looks like you,” Zuko teases, gesturing towards a small figurine, roughly the size of his index finger. It’s lined against a number of other prized novelties, head tilted to the side and its bottom lip pointing downward. “Pouts a lot like you, too.”

Katara pushes him lightly, laughing as their carnival tokens jingle about in her pocket.

“I’ll win it for you,” she declares, raising her chin in an attempt at feigned determination. Zuko cocks an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” He challenges.

“Yeah.” She gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek as she marches forward, carnival tokens in hand. “Watch me.”

There will never be anyone as stunning as her.

\--

“Katara,” Zuko pretends to whine, chuckling. “It’s been an hour. The sages are pissed at us enough as it is. Let’s head back.”

“But I’ve got one last token left! And just look at him, Zuko!” She gestures to the koala tiger on the shelf. “It’s begging us to adopt him! Plus he’d look great next to those Sun Warrior statuettes in your study.”

“That’s true,” he smiles. “Tell you what. You can win it for me at the next Spring Festival.”

She pouts. It’s adorable, and Zuko feels his heart flutter right out of his chest. “How do you know it’s still going to be there next year?” Katara asks.

“Because I’m the Fire Lord,” Zuko teases, shrugging nonchalantly. Katara laughs, tries to resist the urge to kiss him right then and there.

“I’m getting that koala tiger one day,” she huffs instead. “Just you wait.” She pockets the last token, quickly lacing their fingers together as they head back to the palace.

All of this has to stop, eventually.

Neither of them know why they’ve let it stretch on for as long as they have.

 

* * *

 

Zuko lets Katara go on the first morning of autumn the next year.

There isn’t a more fitting time to do it, he thinks– he’s never held any particular solace in this season, always buried in mounds of paperwork and tea turned cold at this time of year. He remembers autumn as the time when his mother had left as well, when he was younger; surely it wouldn’t hurt to add another regret to his collection of forlorn Octobers.

Katara’s eyes are untelling as he holds her hands in his.

“Please say something,” he whispers under his breath, a prayer to the spirits. She’s trying, desperately, to blink her tears away, laces her fingers around his as she shakes. Zuko notes the contrast of their skin and how beautifully hers blend with his, how they always have. Maybe he doesn’t have to do this.

“I knew this was coming,” is all Katara says.

At each second that passes, her tears brim further, her breaths coming out heavier and heavier until she lets out a laugh that trails out of her lips in soft chuckles. “I was supposed to do this before you did,” she beams, tears still gushing.

Years into the future, Zuko will recall this moment as the only time in his life that he had ever grieved, seeing Katara smile.

She snakes her arms around his waist, buries her face in the crook of his neck, and now it is Zuko’s turn to unravel in front of her. He hates this, hates this more than anything. And suddenly there is a storm of emotion, wild and untelling, that overcomes him, an unwelcome reminiscence coming in bright flashes of memory– midnight strolls and secrets whispered between the sheets. Laughter, tears, trust. Home. He tries to push it away.

“I’m tired, Katara.” Zuko lies.

“I know,” She says, her voice straining, a feeble attempt at comfort for the both of them. “I’m tired, too.”

They know each other well enough to know that they’re both lying.

 

* * *

 

There will never be anyone as stunning as her.

He watches from afar, notes the sway of her hips in tune with the music, her chestnut hair dancing about her wedding veil like leaves in the spring. For a fraction of a second, he thinks their eyes meet.

He prays he isn’t imagining things.

“My feet can feel you sulking from a mile away, Sparky.”

Zuko scoffs, turning to see a woman donning an emerald-green dress and a smirk full of mischief, all too familiar. “Been a while, Toph,” he groans endearingly, smiling.

In between the many cycles of life and the changing of the seasons, Zuko is thankful for the small mercy that there are still things that remain the same.

“Yeah, well,” Toph sighs back, elbowing him lightly. “Not exactly a walk in the park, being chief of police.”

Zuko notes the tired bags settled under her eyes and imagines that his probably don’t look any different.

He finds himself staring again at the bride whose hands are now clasped with the Avatar’s, genuine laughter echoing against cheerful chatter and music. There’s an uncomfortable atmosphere that lingers a while between him and Toph, and he acknowledges that its a rare occurrence. Zuko knows the earthbender is watching.

“Zuko?” Toph says, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you going to be okay?”

He doesn’t respond, instead takes a deep breath as he marches forward.

\--

“Is there–” Zuko starts, and he feels himself trembling, unsure of the words that escape him. “Is there any chance you’d like to take this dance, Master Katara?”

She’s stunned as she turns, and he notes the way the blush creeps up on her cheeks, the very same way when he would embrace her from behind, showering her with kisses to wake her up in the summer mornings in secret.

She snaps out of her reverie, and in a second, she’s laughing, waving a hand in front of him. “It’s an honor to share your presence, Fire Lord, but please drop the formalities,” she chuckles– it’s melodic, almost haunting. “I’m glad you’re here, Zuko.”

I’m not, he thinks, but stays silent, smiles and takes her hand instead.

There’s no describing how he feels as his heart begins to beat wildly underneath his ribcage and how it steadies at the same time, a strange kind of comfort. He feels his ears ringing with the melody of her pleasantries, feels warmth rise within him as she joins him on the dance floor. There’s some cheering that emerges from the crowd as they step forward, a few pokes from Aang as well. “Just make sure to give her back,” he teases. Zuko purses his lips together.

And suddenly her hands are on his shoulders, their hips swaying against the steady beat of the tsungi drum. He feels the crowd vanish before them, his heartbeat quickening moreso as Katara hooks familiar fingers behind his nape.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs under his breath. Katara cocks an eyebrow at him.

“For what?”

“I don’t know,” Zuko confesses. “For being here.”

“You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had, Zuko.” She dismisses, smiling. “And you still are. Of course Aang and I want you here.”

They stay like that for a while, and Zuko doesn’t fail to notice the faint blush that lingers on her cheeks and how he’s sure his ears have gone pink. He tries to take all of this in; the wedding, the dancing, her between his arms for a final time. None of this feels real.

“You’re beautiful,” He murmurs, almost to himself.

“Hmm,” Katara pretends to ponder, and then: “I know, right?”

And suddenly the tension is lifted and the two of them are laughing, much in the same way they would have years ago, seated in front of a bonfire as Sokka attempts another Pakku impression, Appa asleep behind them as Toph earthbends six makeshift tents.

“I have something for you, by the way,” Katara chimes in as their laughter resides. She pulls up her waterskin, pushing her fingers into the pocket underneath it and producing a small, worn out figure.

Zuko laughs in disbelief. “Is that– spirits, is that the koala tiger from the Spring Festival?”

“I told you I was going to get it one day,” she grins mischievously. “Never give up without a fight, was it?”

Zuko laughs. “This is amazing. You’re crazy, Katara.”

“Well,” she beams, giving him a swift hug. “I didn’t want your Sun Warriors to get all lonely up in your study.”

When she pulls away, Zuko’s gaze is trapped in pools of blue and plump, pink lips once more. Where will they go from here?

But Aang calls Katara then, and Zuko sees the way her eyes light up, how her blush grows deeper as she skips towards her new husband, apologizing profusely to Zuko. Aang picks her up, swings her in the air and they kiss. It’s quick, but there’s an unmatched bitterness that rises up in Zuko’s throat.

And just like that, she’s gone.

He picks up the koala tiger from his pocket, noting how the paint has chipped away from the passage of time. He pockets it, glances up at Katara and sees how her laughter chimes louder, her smile beaming brighter as Aang places quick kisses on her neck.

“You going to be okay, Sparky?” Toph asks, appearing beside him. Zuko stands frozen in place.

He doesn’t know how to answer this question, a jumble of words and sentences tangling from within him, each attempt to unfurl themselves failing. But what he does know is this:

There will never be anyone as stunning as her.

**Author's Note:**

> (i owe y'alls a shit ton of fluff for this im sorry yuefdhsjsd)
> 
> \--
> 
> Special thanks to the anon who requested for this prompt on Tumblr. Sorry if it's a bit late, btw! This was challenging, but so so so fun to write, so thank you so much! x 
> 
> Anyway I love comments like Zuko loves Katara even tho he's probably never gonna have here LMAO YEAH I WENT THERE FAM RIP IN PEACE LOLOL (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)


End file.
